Roman and greek
by harry evans potter
Summary: The gods and demigods are going read about each other through out the book.
1. Chapter 1

Zeus POV

I have been thinking of Beryl. She is happy I hope. Hera's children with her lover are here also. _Dear gods and demigods we have a book about your friends and you and your parents the fates_ Percy starts reading.

 **Beryl POV**

 **I have been with Zeus. My Mother the goddess Persephone doesn't like this. She says he will have to leave soon. My acting career is doing well. I have been enjoying it. We are having a twins together. They coming soon. The next day I have to go to the Hospital and they are born. I name them Thalia and Theodore. Zeus soon leaves and I start drinking. Mother is helping take care of the kids. The months go by. I do stunts to try to attract Zeus again.**

 **Persephone POV**

 **She has been busy doing stunts. I keep the children busy. Thalia and Theodore are playing usually. They are learning so much here. By the time their three , they have learned that Beryl isn't doing well. I have been keeping them busy all the time. Preschool is good for them.**

Jason is thinking of his older siblings.

 **They are doing well. Beryl doesn't notice much. Their preschool years went well. They got top marks like friends at preschool. They made good friends there. I took them over to their friends house. Beryl was at her acting job. She drank more and did more stunts. I kept the children away from her when she was like that.**

 **Thalia POV**

 **I have been keeping my grades up in school for Grandma. Mom is still drinking a lot. I argue with her sometimes. I see a man watching Theodore and I. Our seventh Birthday is coming up. We have been planning it. Our Dad shows up to our Birthday party. Over the next few months our dad stays and our Mom gets better. Our other Grandma shows up with our step mother and they show Dad what Mom was like. They leave and then say he has to stay with her. Jason our little brother is born. Grandma cradles him and shows us how. When Jason turns two we go to the wolf house. Grandma is with us and so is dad. When went to get the basket he is gone. Mom says he has been claimed by Hera.**

 **Dad then takes us with grandma to show Jason is with a wolf. Grandma says they will come pick us up. We have to train with the wolf.**

Thalia remembers that agreement.

 **Theodore POV**

 **The wolf lady says we will be going to her camp and Camp half blood. Dad,Mom, and Grandma stay with us. Jason is learning somewhere else around here. We go to camp half blood to live as a family. Grandma is the camp director with Dionysus. We make friends with Luke and Annabeth. The wolf Lupa is training us to be like her. We train at the camp and make other friends. Chiron is teaching us Greek. He is also teaching us archrey. The arena is cool to train in. Lupa is honing our skills on hunting. She has us running and dodging attacks.**

 **Hera POV**

 **I like what I see. Jason is doing well. Thalia and Theodore are doing well with their training. Lupa and Chiron are teaching them very good skills. I see a titan looking at Jason. Leto is there. Zeus is busy. I flash there and listen to her. His past mistresses are going try to get back at me through Jason. I go tell Zeus about it. He isn't very happy with them. Heracles is sent to watch Jason by Zeus. Heracles is keeping a watch on him. He is told by Zeus to watch him forever.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thaila POV

I'm suprised by that. I start reading the next chapter.

 **Heracles POV**

 **I have been watching Jason for Father. Uncle Poseidon had a new kid. Hera even has demigods. I won't hurt them. Jason is just a baby and all father past lovers want to hurt Hera by hurting this kid. I see Leto arrive with the chimera. She really wants revenge that bad at Hera. I put Jason by Lupa. She knows shes the last line of defense. The chimera is coming and I use my sword to fight it. I decide to kick it. The hellhounds are coming after him to. I stab them and they turn to dust. The chimera is stabbed and dies. Leto is getting more monsters. Maia comes and helps me. Hera is her friend. Jason her favorite Mortal who is her immortal lover as well with others such as Atlas are here. Atlas is partly free and other half holding the sky.**

 **Jason/mortal POV**

 **I'm immortal to be with Hera. Atlas is protecting her. She sent me to watch what was happening. Leto and Maia are fighting. Lupa has taken Jason grace away from here.**

Jason is thinking of the the person he named after.

 **I have been looking for Lupa. I find Jason Grace and take him and Lupa to Olympus.**

 **Lupa POV**

 **We are here at Olympus training Jason. Heracles is here keeping Jason safe. We return to the wolf house. Jason is doing very well with his training. He now can go to camp. I take them to the starting point. I follow them to camp. The Camp gets use to Heracles being there. Anna is helping take care of Jason. I go help her. Europa is here and has an arrow notched. I growl at her. Beryl was brang By Jupiter to see Jason. She loved seeing him. He was becoming apart of the legion. Beryl had Thalia and Theodore here to train now. Jupiter was with her to keep her sane. The Months at both camps was helping them learn.**

 **Beryl POV**

 **Zeus was in his roman form Jupiter. Hera is his patron. My children were training to be heroes. Anna is training Jason. Europa I saw and I grabbed a sword.**

Beryl is thinking of Jason, Thalia, and Theodore learning fighting.

 **My mother taught me fighting. Europa was trying to hurt Jason. She wanted Zeus to pay. Minos was here and knocked her out. He took her back to the underworld. Hades would eventually know they exist. Zeus had cabins built for all the minor gods and Hades. I had Jason in my arms. Hera was here and giving Jason his own sword. Maia is getting Zeus his sword. Alceme Heracles mother is here with a sword.**

 **Alceme POV**

 **Gaea says we can get vengenace on Zeus. I want Hera to pay for what she did to my son. Gaea is still sleeping. She is mad at the gods. My patron has promised revenge. Kronos and Gaea promise that. My son is defending the child. Kronos is my patron. He has opened the doors of death. I start charging at the child. The heroes defend him. I try to attack the other kids as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

I am suprised that the past lovers would go so far. I start reading.

 **Athena POV**

 **We are allowed to stay with our lovers now. Annabeth my daughter is growing well. I see Alceme trying to attack the Romans. I stab her in the back. Minerva is the form I'm in. Father is here. Poseidon is going to more places. Father is looking at me. The _Romans_ are scum to me. I won't give any children to them. On Olympus Father makes the Romans give me back my war title. My statue is still missing. A roman is at the shrines. My shrine is like Poseidon's. It's a tool shed. They are always looking to Mars for knowledge. The child asks me what should he do for the war games.**

 **Poseidon POV**

 **I have been with Sally. Percy our son and Ava his younger sister by a year is playing. When I go to the meeting, Zeus is looking at us. Hades is on the council with us. The minor gods have smaller thrones and watch us decide what to do.**

Percy is thinking of the camps. The campers are all happy to be here.

 **I see Zeus is worried about something. I just listen to the meeting. Hera is nervous about something.**

 **Leto POV**

 **I am tired of losing to others. Uncle and Grandmother are going crazy. They are worried about our plans. I'm sending monsters to destroy Hera's champion. The monsters are always defeated. I have sent Lycan and his wolves to attack him. Hera stopped that attack. Lupa and her pack are defending New Rome. Uncle Kronos is giving us the army. Zeus is here. He is looking at me. I run and find a new headquarters. He shows up there as well. He decided to see me again. I see what he is doing. Artemis captured me. I look at Zeus. He has my own child againist me. I flash to the room they can't get in. I'll send the Python to the child. Apollo is here. He ties me up. The Minotaur is already after the child. I start dating Zeus again. The lovers don't know about it.**

 **Leda POV**

 **Leto sent me with the Minotaur to attack Zeus's child. Maia shows up at the front of the camp. She starts fighting me. Europa and Alceme are back. The campers start fighting the Minotaur.**

Annabeth is thinking of there attacks. The lovers must want payback.

 **The campers are tough. I flee and take the Minotaur with me. I start to go after Poseidon's children. Leto agrees with it. Then Poseidon starts fighting me. I send monsters after demigods.**

 **Hera POV**

 **I have Jason safe. Leda is defeated. I go to see my children from my mortal lover. Semele is trying to attack demigods. Father is twisting their minds. The Lovers are fools to believe Father. Father is sending his Ideas to them. Leo Valdez is growing up well. Hephaestus is keeping Leo busy. Ares is looking at the camps. I decide to make armor for Jason.**

 **Zeus POV**

 **I keep looking at the children at camp. Calypso is still on her island. The demigods are still thinking. Hades is still looking at me. Father is back to sleeping. The lovers are back to normal. We all still are keeping quiet. Olympus doesn't know I broke the oath. Chiron and Lupa are training my children. Thalia and Theodore are training from both camps. Jason is with Anna training and I keep watching all of them.**


End file.
